Feliz Aniversário!
by Anouska Brightblade
Summary: Aniversários sempre são complicados... Será que nossos heróis conseguirão resolver mais esta crise?
1. Uma idéia muito louca!

Espero não ofender ninguém, especialmente porque tem alguns personagens que ficaram meio estranhos, mas mesmo assim: estou aberta à críticas.

Também espero poder agradar com essa que vem a ser minha primeira fanfic.

E não posso me esquecer das formalidades: Eu não possuo Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, é tudo do Sr. Kurumada.

Vamos à história:

**"Feliz Aniversário!"**

**Capítulo 1 - Uma idéia muito louca!**

8 horas da manhã no Santuário.

O elegante despertador suíço toca na mesa de cabeceira e uma delicada mão de pele alva se estende para desligá-lo. O ocupante do quarto se espreguiça felinamente até se deparar com o calendário posto ao lado do despertador. Arregala os olhos e um enorme sorriso se abre em seu rosto jovem.

Afrodite então se levanta ligeiro para tomar um banho caprichado antes de descer para tomar café da manhã. Quando chegou ao salão comum do Santuário, eram 10 horas da manhã. Chegou cantarolando e gritou alegremente para os outros cavaleiros de ouro:

-Bom dia todo mundo!- E foi se sentar numa mesa limpa.

-A florzinha está especialmente animada hoje, não acham?- Comenta Máscara da Morte para seus companheiros usuais de refeição: Shura, Aldebaran e Aioria.

-Talvez... mas vocês sabem o que isso significa, né?- Foi a vez de Shura comentar, erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas. - Ou tem algo muito bom pra acontecer, ou ele planejou outra festa daquelas...

-Fala sério, Shura! Mais uma daquelas? Eu não acredito... Da última vez foi um senhor baile de dia dos namorados... E o idiota espalhou tantas rosas por aí que logo não sabia mais quais eram envenenadas, e todo mundo teve de usar máscara de oxigênio por uma semana...

- Foi divertido pelo menos, ele convidou todas as amazonas e só não fez a festa quem não quis...

- Fale por você, Aioria, você não ficou com o Afrodite colado na tua bunda o dia todo, ficou? Então não venha me falar de "fazer a festa"...

-Hum, estamos de namorada nova, Máscara? E aí? O Afrodite vale a pena?

-Vai descobrir por você mesmo, sua besta!

-Sem baixaria, vamos... –E de novo Aldebaran intervia para que os dois não se matassem. Era aparentemente mais uma manhã normal.

Shaka, Mu, Milo e Camus estavam numa outra mesa, conversando mais civilizadamente:

-Eu acho que nosso colega extraviado está animado para alguma coisa hoje. - Foi o comentário de Shaka.

-O que foi? Nunca viram a boneca cantar? Dá um tempo, ele faz isso todos os dias...- Milo foi mais direto, recebendo um olhar frio de Camus, com direito a ventinho gelado e tudo, e este logo emendou:

-Realmente tem algo diferente... O que poderia ser?

Com toda a calma do mundo, para deixar Shaka verde de inveja, Mu ergue ligeiramente o olhar do jornal para comentar muito casualmente:

- Hoje é aniversário do Afrodite. Ele tem todo o direito de cantar.

Os três pararam o que estavam fazendo, parecendo estátuas de tão pálidos que estavam por causa do choque, e só despertaram com o grito de dor de Milo, que derrubou o café quente no colo. Aproveitou o desculpa de ir ao banheiro para passar na outra mesa e cochichar para o mais racional dos outros quatro, Aldebaran,a notícia bombástica. Aldebaran por sua vez, parecia apenas divertido com o fato.

- Parece que a florzinha tem muita coisa para cantar, usando seus termos, Máscara...

- Por que diz isso, Aldebaran?

- Hoje é aniversário do Afrodite.

Era como se o céu tivesse desabado na cabeça dos três infelizes cavaleiros, que ficaram estáticos e empalideciam cada vez mais. Aldebaran simplesmente não conseguia mais parar de rir da cara de medo dos três rapazes, até que Saga se levantou da mesa em que estava sentado e veio saber o que era tão divertido:

- Deba, meu caro, que se passa? A Saori pediu para eu ver, já que metade do salão agora está olhando para você...

- Saga, meu caro, observe a cara destes patos que não têm calendário em casa e me diga o que se passa.

Saga observou que Aioria já tinha mingau pingando do queixo já que esquecera a boca aberta, Máscara da Morte ainda estava adquirindo uma adorável coloração azul porque se esquecera de respirar e Shura olhava perplexo para sua xícara de café, que aparentemente tinha resolvido se jogar na mesa por livre e espontânea vontade.

Saga também achou a cena divertida e riu baixinho, mas ao fazer isso tirou os três cavaleiros do estado de transe. Enquanto os três se recuperavam do choque, Saga aproveitou para voltar à sua mesa, enquanto que Afrodite se aproximava, indo em direção ao buffet.

Os três se ajeitaram como puderam para parecer tudo em ordem, já que notaram o cosmo de Afrodite se aproximando.

- Gente, até parece que passou um furacão aqui...

- Você nem imagina, Dido...

- Oba! Me conta então o que foi, Deba, que eu tou morrendo de vontade de saber porque você ria tanto!

- Imagine você que...

- Que o Deba simplesmente falou uma porcaria sem tamanho e estamos meio abalados até agora, e ele ficou aí rindo da nossa cara.

Máscara resolveu interromper a conversa antes de meter os outros em confusão. Estava decidido a impedir outra maluquice de Afrodite, fosse como fosse. Ia se reunir com os outros depois, mas agora o que importava era despistar a "florzinha".

- Só isso? Que povo mais sem graça...

Afrodite foi se servir enquanto os quatro respiravam aliviados. Realmente, aquela tinha sido por pouco...

- Ai... não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer hoje.

- Calma, Shura, nem tudo tá perdido. Tenho um plano...

- Sério? Essa eu quero ouvir, o Máscara planejando uma festa pra flor... Eu sabia que vocês estavam de namorico...

O barulho de Aioria caindo no chão desmaiado foi o suficiente para fazer Saori se levantar da mesa que dividia com Saga para se aproximar:

- Menos algazarra. Vocês vão ter de se retirar, agora. E levem Aioria pra enfermaria...

Ela supervisionou a saída dos bagunceiros, para que não incomodassem mais os outros cavaleiros. Enquanto ela estava distraída com a retirada de Aioria, Aldebaran foi discretamente à mesa dos outros cavaleiros de ouro para deixar um bilhete do lado do prato de Camus.

- Que é isso?– Perguntava Milo, lendo o bilhete por cima do ombro de Camus.

- Parece que a gente vai se reunir lá na casa de Gêmeos, convocação do Máscara...

- Melhor que seja lá, a casa de Câncer continua insuportável...- Shaka fez uma careta de asco ao se lembrar.

- Me pergunto apenas sobre o que seja. Talvez alguma idéia sobre o que fazer com Afrodite?- Camus já estava sendo sensato.

- Espero que sim, não quero ter outra festa como a do dia dos namorados. Isso porque ele disse que vai repetir a dose em junho porque aparentemente lá no país do Deba a data é diferente, e por isso ele quer fazer de novo, pro Deba se sentir em casa...

-Ah, mas foi tão legal...- Milo abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao se lembrar da "noite infindável", como foi apelidada a festa depois. Mas até aí, todas as festas que Afrodite planejava sempre tinham essa tendência.

Nunca fora um rapaz modesto, e agora não era tempo de começar. Sempre que tinha algum feriado interessante com algum tipo de comemoração, Afrodite se apressava em organizar um evento que reunisse todos do santuário, e normalmente se metia em maus lençóis diante de Saori, que agora comandava o santuário.

Afrodite, no entanto, estava calmamente tomando seu café enquanto idéias mirabolantes já rodavam a mil por hora na sua mente.

"Se eu fizer no salão, a Saori vai ficar brava de novo... Então teria o refeitório, mas não tem infra-estrutura... Tem o pequeno pavilhão, mas é tão pequeno..."

Perdido em devaneios, Afrodite só notou que Saori se aproximava quando ela tocou seu ombro pra lhe chamar a atenção.

- Espero não estar incomodando, Afrodite. Posso me sentar?

- Claro, Saori! O que você veio me contar de bom?

- Vejo que está animado, Afrodite, e posso imaginar porque...- O olhar proibitivo de Saori foi o suficiente para fazer Afrodite se calar- Afrodite, eu sei que você adora dar festas, e que hoje é justamente um dia de comemorações..- Afrodite abre um sorriso radiante, mas nem isso faz Saori parecer menos séria- ...mas regras existem para serem cumpridas e limites para serem respeitados. Ou este ano você faz algo comportado, ou nunca mais permitirei que você faça festas aqui no santuário. Haja visto o que aconteceu no dia dos namorados...

- Mas eu juro que estava tudo sob controle! Deu azar de chover justo naquela semana...

- Sei, sei...

A cara de "eu estou falado sério" de Saori desanimaria qualquer um, mas não Afrodite. Mil idéias mirabolantes ainda atravessavam sua mente quando a nova Mestra do Santuário se retirou calmamente para subir as escadarias até o salão do Grande Mestre. Realmente, esta festa estava se provando difícil de acontecer... "Talvez se eu pudesse apenas convencer a Saori a liberar o Pantheon..."

Perdido em seus devaneios novamente, Afrodite nem notou quando de repente todos seus colegas de ouro que restavam no salão se retiraram silenciosamente e se dirigiam ao templo de Gêmeos.

oOoOo (isto é uma linha divisória...)

Quatro cavaleiros subiam as escadarias das doze casas, passando pelas duas primeiras casas e parando na terceira, todos meio a contra-gosto, mas apenas esperando o resto de seus companheiros.

- Vocês têm certeza de que eu tenho de ficar?

- Pára de reclamar, Shaka, a sua flor de lótus não vai fugir.

- Mas não é com ela que eu estou preocupado... – "E agora? Como vou ver minha novela?"

- Então pára de encher o saco. Lá vem o resto.

Outros quatro cavaleiros subiam as escadarias, e Aioria estava com um enorme curativo no nariz. Estava falando engraçado e não parava de reclamar com Máscara da Morte, que apenas ria da fala enrolada do outro. Quando todos se reuniram no saguão da casa de Gêmeos, Mu foi o primeiro a se manifestar:

- Tem certeza absoluta de que o Saga não se importa, Máscara?

- Larga mão de ser chato, Mu, eu perguntei pra ele se podia e ele deixou.

Oito cavaleiros sentados em roda no saguão de uma das doze casas... Considerando as atuais circunstâncias, poderia se dizer que eles iam tramar uma estratégia de guerra. Os mais animados queriam resolver o negócio da festa para que fosse bombástica sem irritar Saori, enquanto que os menos animados com aquela história estavam mais interessados em se livrar de uma festa-mico do qualquer outra coisa, então trataram de tentar pelo menos dar uma idéia aqui e ali.

- Certo, podemos tentar fazer algo fora do santuário...

- E lá tem lugar pra todo esse bandão de cavaleiros em Atenas, Máscara? Tem que ser aqui dentro mesmo.

- Mas e aqueles salões enormes da cidade? Estão para alugar, e podemos ver algo para festas.

- E por acaso dinheiro cai do céu, ô esperteza rara?

- _Bas_ e que tal fazer _da_ vila?

- A Saori já proibiu...

Aquilo estava se mostrando mais difícil do que parecia. Diversas idéias foram consideradas, mas todas tinham alguma falha. Todos estavam quebrando a cabeça para resolver o problema.

"Agora que eu já perdi minha novela mesmo, vou falar o que eu acho..."

- E se a gente fizer espalhado pelas doze casas?

- Como assim...?

Shaka fez uma cara de indignação. Uma idéia tão simples...

- A gente espalha a festa. As casas estão sempre liberadas, cada um faz um pedaço da festa. Pode ser temático ou não, pode ser simples ou sofisticado, mas aí os cavaleiros podem escolher onde vão ficar.

- Ah... Entendi. Mas e o Afrodite?

- A gente leva ele pra fora do Santuário antes de tudo, e cada um deixa algo preparado pra ele, uma roupa ou sei lá, do jeito que ele é vaidoso...

Todos olharam para Shaka incrédulos. Afinal, de onde saíra aquela idéia mirabolante? Realmente, o loiro tinha mais surpresas na manga daquele sari do que Milo tinha cartas de baralho no casaco...

- Que vocês acham? – Shaka estava ficando impaciente, queria aproveitar para meditar um pouco depois daquela joça toda. Afinal, planejar festas não era com ele.

-Perfeito... – Era tudo o que Milo podia dizer. Até certo ponto, tudo o que todos podiam dizer, pois cada um já tinha uma bela idéia do que pretendia fazer.

- Só falta tirar no palitinho quem vai levar ele pra fora.

- Tirar no palitinho o quê?

- Saga! Você é _dosso_ herói!

- Tá! Eu tiro no palitinho... Não gostei do tom que o Aioria usou...

Sendo o dono da casa, Saga foi buscar alguns palitinhos para tirarem. Quebrou um e embaralhou na mão. Cada cavaleiro que tirava dava um suspiro de alívio ao ver que era um palito inteiro. Acabou sobrando para Camus, que fez uma cara de quem vai à guerra e sabe que não vai voltar.

- É o seguinte: vocês saem à uma da tarde e voltam lá pelas oito ou nove horas, pode ser?

- Pode, né.

- Então aproveita que você tem mais três horas para arrumar a sua casa ou deixar instruções para alguém, por que você não vai ter tempo para mais nada.

- Espera aí... Quando a gente voltar, ele vai querer se arrumar, e aí como fica?

- Eu deixo minha casa vazia e vocês podem usar. Eu faço a minha parte em Libra. – Um resolveu a situação em dois tempos.

- Tá, mas o Máscara vai ter de aproveitar e fazer em Sagitário o que quer que seja que ele queira, ninguém teria coragem de entrar parar curtir uma... "festa". – E Camus aproveitou para resolver outra "situação" em um tempo emeio...

- Certo, certo, eu faço em Sagitário.

- Mas qual é a idéia de vocês?

Todos riram da cara de bobo de Saga, enquanto se levantavam para irem cada um para sua casa. Aldebaran ficou para explicar para ele a idéia do grupo e Saga acabou achando a idéia boa. Então foi cada um resolver o que faria, menos Camus, que deixou algumas instruções simples para Kiki, Marin e Shina, que se dispuseram a ajudá-lo no pouco tempo que tinha.

Todos sabiam que Afrodite não iria subir tão cedo para a sua casa, estando um sol de rachar. Ele já estava estirado no pátio menor do centro de treinamento, ao lado da piscina. Chegada a hora, Camus foi buscá-lo.

- Er... Afrodite?

- Sim, Camus?

- Quer vir comigo na cidade? Estou precisando de.. companhia para fazer algumas... compras.

- Claro, bofe! Porque não disse antes, já estava na hora de sair do sol mesmo. Você espera eu subir e trocar de roupa?

- Si... quer dizer, não! Estou com certa pressa... Tem um lugar que quero.. ir.

- Ok, ok, ainda bem que sempre deixo alguma coisa no armário aqui embaixo.

Encafifado com o comportamento do amigo, Afrodite resolveu ir na dele, afinal, não era todo dia que tinha companhia pra ir à cidade.

Mal sabia ele o que o esperava.

oOoOo

Gente, esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham se divertido lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo...

Só um comentário: Na hora do palitinho, quase que eu chame um bando de amigos meus para jogar comigo, porque eu não tinha a menor idéia de quem escolher, mas acabei sorteando e saiu o Camus, numa ironia suprema. Eu até tinha considerado o Shaka, mas resolvi sortear porque era mais... justo.

Perdoem esta maluquinha que vos fala...

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo! E deixem review, por favor!


	2. Altas preparações!

Olha, vocês nem sabem como foi difícil começar o segundo capítulo.

Tinha tanta coisa engraçada pra acontecer que eu nem sabia por onde começar... Uma vez que eu resolvi o problema, foi fácil ir em frente.

Espero continuar agradando a gregos e troianos...

E novamente: Eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens mencionados, são todos do Sr. Kurumada.

**"Feliz Aniversário!"**

**Capítulo 2 – Altas preparações!**

Agora que tinham um plano definido, cada cavaleiro foi tratar de sua festa praticamente particular. Definitivamente aquela tinha sido a melhor a idéia do ano, e todos queriam fazer da sua a mais inesquecível, ou talvez a mais adequada ao seu próprio gosto particular.

Marin, Shina e Kiki ficaram encarregados de montar e organizar a Casa de Aquário, já que Camus tinha sido escolhido para passar a tarde com Afrodite, e não teria tempo de arrumar sua casa. Os três tinham recebido ordens estritas de como decorar o lugar, então resolveram separar as funções para ir mais rápido.

- Kiki, você vai à vila comprar as coisas desta lista, enquanto Marin e eu ficaremos na casa para tirar as coisas que estão no sótão.

- Por que eu tenho de ir fazer compras?

- Porque sim, e pare de reclamar. Estamos fazendo um favor ao Camyu.

- Certo, certo... Mas isso só porque mestre Mu não vai me treinar hoje também por causa dessa festa maluca...

Tarefas resolvidas, as duas mulheres subiram para a casa de Aquário. Lá chegando, encontraram tudo na mais perfeita ordem, como se era de esperar de Camus. Ao tiveram dificuldade em achar o quarto principal, e por conseqüência o banheiro que tinha acesso para o sótão.

As duas nem imaginavam que tinha sótão nas doze casas, mas o que não esperavam era o espaço que tinha lá em cima.

Quando entraram se depararam com um imenso aposento atulhado com caixas e mais caixas de papelão, todas devidamente enfileiradas e etiquetadas.

- Agora eu sei o que ele fica fazendo quando não sai pra balada com os rapazes...

- Falou e disse, Shina. Nunca imaginei que o Camus tivesse tanta coisa... Olha essa caixa! – Marin tinha avistado uma caixa com os dizeres "Brinquedos".

- Fala sério... O Camus tem uma caixa assim? Podemos abrir?

- Sei lá, mas vamos ver as que importam primeiro...

Na lista estava escrito que era para pegar as caixas "Paris 5", "Almofadas", "Cristais" e "Armário". Cada nova caixa era uma surpresa, pois estava cheia de itens dos mais variados. E eram pesadas também, mas esse era o menor dos problemas: as caixas não passavam pelo buraco. O problema foi descer com tudo aquilo item por item.

- Marin, tem certeza de que é pra usar tudo??

- Não se esqueça que a casa é grande. E cada item de decoração tem um etiqueta indicando aonde vai... Esse cara não pára de me surpreender...

Depois de umas duas horas, elas desceram com doze cortinas de veludo azul, oito toalhas de mesa de linho, quatro jogos de doze taças de cristal, diversas peças de decoração, uma variedade de roupas elegantes (as quais não tinham a menor idéia do que fazer), uma variedade ainda maior de almofadas bordadas, pintadas, e até algumas escritas, todas belíssimas. E é óbvio que desceram com 16 bichinhos de pelúcia, entre eles uma adorável foquinha branca e uma espécie de filhote de lodo cinzento.

- Certo. E agora?

- A lista diz... "vocês devem pegar as mesas desmontáveis de madeira do salão. São do tamanho certo para as toalhas". Olha isso, Shina! Tem até um mapa de como devemos organizar o salão! Adoro a organização desse cara...

- Como você acha que vai ficar?

- Não sei, mas vamos logo, o salão estará fechado e temos de convencer o Saga a abrir pra gente.

- Vamos...

Enquanto isso, Kiki estava no centrinho da vila do Santuário procurando pelos itens da lista.

- Queijo emmental, queijo roquefort, queijo sei-lá-das-quantas... Quanta coisa chata de achar. Olha isso! Champanhe, vinho branco não-sei-da-onde, vinho tinto daquele-lugar-lá... Se não fosse o Camus, eu jurava que era brincadeira. Brincadeira também é a bolsa de dinheiro...

A pesada dita cuja continha aproximadamente 1000 euros, os quais Kiki tinha a sincera impressão de que foram conseguidos por meio não muito... usuais. Mas já que a maioria dos itens na lista não eram baratos, aqueles 1000 euros iam fazer toda a diferença.

Kiki começou sua jornada pelos empórios nacionais, pois às vezes eles importavam alguma coisa e sempre saía mais barato. Começou pelo primeiro lugar que viu. Entrou e já foi perguntando:

- Bom dia, será que pode me ajudar?

- Vejamos o que você quer, não é mesmo?

- Eu tenho está lista... Se o senhor tiver alguns itens, estou disposto a pechinchar. Se não tiver, pode me indicar algum lugar?

E assim foi que, depois de muito pechinchar, comprar, argumentar brigar (e até fugir) Kiki veio parar na frente do Bazar do Adriático, o melhor empório da vila, propriedade de italianos. O único problema é que na verdade era no porto, e por isso nem todos gostavam muito de ir até lá, mas com apenas três itens faltando e a garantia de que ali ele encontraria os itens mais difíceis, Kiki foi de qualquer jeito.

Entrou e congelou. Viu o que não deveria ter visto. Diante dele, na maior tranqüilidade, estava Máscara da Morte, escolhendo o que pareciam ser ingredientes para um prato tipicamente italiano. Desconsiderando o fato de aquele era um lugar de italianos, de que ali se vendia de quase tudo, incluindo alguns itens questionáveis, e também o fato de que Máscara estava vestindo regata, bermuda, sandálias, e uma bandana, era uma cena absolutamente normal. Tão normal que Kiki ficou boquiaberto.

-_Che cosa state guardando_,_ diavolo_? Despacha-te daqui ou te viro numa panqueca, _capisce_? – Máscara tinha o hábito de falar em italiano quando estava irritado. O que era uma boa coisa, pois aí você podia dizer que ele estava irritado, mas correndo sério risco.

Kiki engoliu em seco e se dirigiu ao balcão, sob o olhar severo de Máscara. A balconista, uma bonita italianinha de uns dezesseis anos, veio falar com Kiki.

- Espero que o _uomo _ali não te incomode. Ele é um cliente regular nosso, e fala o que dá na telha... O que posso fazer por você, _angelo? _

- E-eu preciso disso daqui... – E entregou uma lista com vários itens riscados. Nesse momento Kiki se deu conta de que sua mochila estava enorme, e que não tinha gastado nem dois terços da bolsa de dinheiro, o que o deixava muito satisfeito.

- Certo, _angelo. _Já pego pra você.

Ela voltou com um pequeno pacote e o entregou a Kiki, que pagou os últimos itens da lista e saiu quase correndo da loja, ainda sob o olhar malévolo de Máscara.

- E tu, _maledetto, _vai parar de mexer com todos que vem aqui?

- Ah, Nina, você não é a única dona deste lugar. Eu faço o que quero.

- _Faccia come desiderate... _A culpa vai ser sua.

Um tomate perfeitamente redondo acertou em cheio a parede ao lado do rosto de Nina, que desatou a rir...

Bem... voltando ao assunto, Kiki já voltava ao santuário, agora um pouco mais tranqüilo. Passou pelos portões e começou a subir pelas doze casas.

Ao passar pela de seu mestre, notou que estava vazia, então se recordou que aquela casa ficaria vazia, afinal, Camus e Afrodite precisariam de algum lugar para se arrumar. Foi avançando para a segunda casa quando reparou num grupo de pessoas fazendo fila na porta de Touro. Quando perguntou para alguém o que era aquilo, um rapaz lhe disse que o proprietário procurava por um tocador de cavaquinho., pois aparentemente queria montar uma roda de samba

Aquilo não resolveu nada para Kiki, que ficou ainda mais encafifado. Como não conseguiu achar Aldebaran naquela multidão resolveu ir em frente.

Entrando em Gêmeos, ele viu espelhos, algumas luzes coloridas, lasers e outras coisas estranhas, além de dezenas de máquinas de fazer bolinhas de sabão. "Realmente... você só conhece alguém até essa pessoa dar uma festa..."

Saindo de Gêmeos Kiki saiu correndo para ficar o menor tempo possível em Câncer... Aquelas poucas cabeças que restaram depois da "faxina" ainda lhe davam arrepios. E é óbvio que o fedor continuava tão insuportável quanto antes. Foi um alívio poder respirar ar puro novamente...

Atravessou Leão sem maiores problemas, Aioria estava ocupado instalando alguns sprinkler no teto, com vasos e mais vasos por todos os lados. "Vai entender..."

Virgem também foi tranqüilo, desconsiderando o fato que o cheiro de incenso estava atordoante, de que havia mais almofadas no chão do que chão propriamente dito, seda pendurada nas janelas criando efeitos interessantes e alguns narguilés aqui e ali.

Atravessar Libra foi demorado apenas por causa de uma conversa com Mu, que queria saber como iam as coisas em Aquário. Kiki disse não saber muito e logo o papo mudou de figura, indo para a questão do treino. Kiki resolveu interromper antes que ficasse ali e atrapalhasse Mu e deixasse as amazonas esperando.

Escorpião foi meio diferente. Kiki quase bateu nas coisas pois Milo estava testando suas novas luzes negras e o globo de espelhos. Depois de se desculpar diversas vezes e acender as luzes, para revelar uma sala caótica, mas cheia de objetos curiosos, Milo mostrou a Kiki onde estava a saída, que por acaso estava bloqueada por um lençol negro para escurecer mais ainda o salão.

Agora, Sagitário estava vazia, não fosse pelas caixas e caixas de coisas. "Ainda bem... odiaria encontrar o Máscara agora...".

Em Capricórnio Kiki se deparou com uma senhora pista de dança e um pequeno grupo de músicos. Aparentemente Shura estava praticando alguma dança difícil, enquanto os músicos observavam. Depois de cumprimentá-lo Kiki seguiu para Aquário, sua última parada.

Quando entrou na sala principal, viu as amazonas tendo dificuldade com uma cortina particularmente teimosa:

- Eu já disse que é pra puxar!

- Puxa então, Shina, mas eu tou te avisando: não vai agüentar...

- Você que acha Marin... – E Shina começou a puxar o luxuoso veludo azul para este assentar na trave de bronze, mas a trave resolveu que era força demais e desabou, em meio a uma chuva de reboco e palavrões coloridos por parte de Shina.

- Onde está o Kiki quando se precisa dele...?

- Aqui!

- Onde você esteve?

- Fazendo compras, como você mandou...

- Tá... Nos ajude a pôr isso no lugar, depois de pôr as coisas na geladeira.

Kiki foi e voltou rápido, e ajudo as amazonas a consertar a trave da cortina. Colocou no lugar e ainda deu um jeito de arranjar reboco.

Com isso feito, pôs a cortina no lugar, e Marin aproveitou para pedir para ele pôr todas as cortinas no lugar, enquanto ela e Shina arrumavam o salão principal da Casa. Arrumar as mesas tinha sido moleza, o problema agora era montá-las. Não seria uma tarde muito fácil, mas pelo menos elas já sabiam o que fazer, enquanto que Camus não tinha muitas idéias.

oOoOo

Todos os cavaleiros, sem exceção, que viram Camus e Afrodite saindo no Peugeot 307 conversível de Camus acharam a cena muito estranha. Primeiro porque ninguém sabia de onde Camus tirara grana para comprar aquele carro. E segundo porque aquele carro era o xodó do francês e ele estava saindo com o Afrodite. Cada um na sua, como diriam os mais sensatos.

Mas nem todo mundo era muito sensato, ou muito ligado para falar a verdade, para deixar os dois em paz, e é assim que nos deparamos com o Misty saindo à surdina para ver aonde ia o seu rival com o cubo-de-gelo.

- Larga mão de ser bobo, Misty.

Misty gritou enquanto se virava.

- Quer me matar do coração, Asterion?

- Seria uma boa idéia.

- Fala logo o que quer.

- Te chamar para um treino. Vem... – E Asterion saiu puxando Misty.

- Me soltaaaaa! Brutamooooontes! Eu quero ir atrás deleeeee!!!

Asterion apenas riu do escândalo. Aquela tinha sido por pouco. No momento em que viu Afrodite saindo de carro, se lembrou de que era aniversário do dito cujo, e de que os dourados provavelmente tinham algo em mente para ele. E que por isso o francês estava levando a flor para passear. Falando dele...

- Aonde vamos, então?

- Num... lugar.

- Qual...?

- Algum...

- Ai, que mistério... Adoro surpresa!

Camus puxou violentamente o carro para o acostamento, chegando a frear bruscamente. Afrodite olhou assustado pra ele, achando que tinha falado besteira e de que agora iria virar gelinho.

- Certo. Vou te falar uma coisa. Mas vai ter de jurar antes!

-Tá, tá... Tou te estranhando, mas vamos lá. Eu juro. Agora fala, já estou curioso.

- Vamos a um lugar que me pertence. E eu não gostaria que os outros soubessem. Pode ser?

- Claro, minha boca é um túmulo.

- Certo. Conto com você.

Camus ligou o carro novamente, e partiram de novo. Passaram pelo centro da vila, saíram para Atenas, foram pelo centro da cidade, mas acabaram atravessando-a. Afrodite achava aquilo muito estranho. Depois de meia hora chegaram nos subúrbios, numa região muito tranqüila e arborizada, e Camus estacionou diante de um casarão antigo muito bem conservado.

- Olha! Eu já vim aqui! Não sabia que você conhecia também. Agora, aonde vamos?

- Afrodite. Chegamos.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca e quase desmaiou. Deu um gritinho de emoção, pulou do carro e saiu correndo até a entrada do lugar. Uma bonita placa de metal pendurada numa estaca continha os dizeres: "Centro Estético Madame Bovary".

- Eu. Não. Acredito. VOCÊ é o dono disso daqui?

- Vamos dizer que... sim. Sou o sócio majoritário, se quer saber. Minha sócia é Camille, acho que você a conhece, ela vive falando de você. Ela que é Madame Bovary.

- Ela? Nossa! Sempre achei que fosse alguma velha decrépita por aí, mas não a Camille! Que coisa... é daqui que vem todo sua fortuna?

- Adivinhou. – Camus sorriu, enquanto entrava no velho casarão, e segurou a porta para Afrodite. – Hoje é sue dia, Afrodite, e por isso pode fazer o que quiser, que não irei te cobrar.

Uma moça foi logo perguntando se tinha hora marcada, mas quando viu Camus ali, se levantou e ficou ao lado da mesa.

- _Monsieur _Camus, que prazer em vê-lo. Veio ver as contas da administração?

- Não, Julie, eu vim para trazer o Afrodite. Ele esqueceu de marcar horário.

- _Oui, monsieur._ Tem algo que eu posso fazer por você?

- Prepare um café para mim, estarei na sala de Madame.

- _Oui, monsieur._

Afrodite estava com os olhos marejados. Aquele era o melhor presente que alguém podia lhe dar: uma tarde no Madame Bovary, o centro mais caro de toda Atenas, de graça. Era um sonho realizado.

- Oh, Camyu... Obrigada!

- Não tem nada demais, Dido, afinal, hoje é seu aniversário e você merece.

Os dois rapazes subiram por uma escada até o segundo andar, onde ficavam as salas de tratamentos mais diferenciados. Entraram no escritório pessoal de Camille, uma sala de massagem, e lá encontraram a própria, lendo uma revista. Ela se levantou, jogando a revista na mesa, e foi abraçar Camus.

- Cá! Você veio afinal!

- Eu achei que não, mas eu não tinha para onde ir, Mi. Desculpe vir assim.

- Pelo menos você telefonou, então não teve muito problema. Afrodite, meu querido, parabéns! O Cá me contou.

Afrodite não parava de sorrir. Estava radiante com a idéia de passar uma tarde inteira fazendo praticamente nada, só sendo paparicado. Logo desandou a conversar com Camille, e não viu quando Camus saiu da sala por alguns minutos para voltar logo depois com uma caixa.

- Afrodite, eu tenho algo pra você. Prefiro te dar aqui a dar lá no santuário, assim ninguém vai achar que você não fez compras, e também não vão achar que eu sou extraviado. Foi a Mi que escolheu, então pode reclamar com ela.

- Ai, não precisava! – Afrodite não parava quieto no lugar, e quando pegou e abriu a caixa deu um novo grito de emoção. Era um estojo com produtos sofisticados, todos muito caros. E Afrodite não sabia se ria ou chorava de tanta felicidade. Resolveu rir, e abraçou Camus e Camille.

- Obrigada! Vocês são os melhores!

- Que bom que gostou. Vamos experimentá-los então.

E ali ficou Afrodite, sendo paparicado por todas as moças do lugar, passando pelos mais diversos tratamentos e experimentando todas as novidades.

Camus resolveu que ficaria na sala administrativa, dando uma olhada nas contas, e que depois resolveria o que fazer com Afrodite, pois eventualmente teriam de almoçar.

Agora, isso já era outro problema...

oOoOo

Primeiro, quero bater minha cabeça na parede por ter escrito isso.

Segundo, não me levem a mal, mas pensem comigo antes de me matarem: O Camus nasceu na França, é um cavalheiro e é muito bonito. Por que não conseguiria algum tipo de parceria com todas aquelas marcas famosas da França? Por que ele não pode trazer uma amiga dele de Paris para cuidar do lugar? Hein? Agora faz mais sentido, né?

Olha, não sei se vocês gostaram deste capítulo, mas eu gostei. Foi muito legal pensar de onde poderia vir toda aquela grana do Camus.

De novo: se quiser criticar, critique. Mas NÃO me leve a mal.

Vejo vocês por aí.


	3. Surpresa, surpresa

Desta vez me senti com a obrigação de responder alguns reviews, já que apresentam perguntas pertinentes...

Srta. Juliane.chan: Infelizmente nada acontecerá entre Camus e Camille (Ou Cá e Mi, como carinhosamente foram apelidados um pelo outro) pelo simples fato de serem amigos fraternos. Camus conheceu Camille há muito tempo, em Paris, quando já estudava. Eles acreditam na verdadeira amizade entre um homem e uma mulher. Sinto em desapontá-la.

Srta. Lola Carilla: Também sinto em lhe dizer que nesta fic precisamente não ocorrerá qualquer tipo de yaoi, por mais que eu mesma apóie o movimento (realmente Camyu e Milucho deveriam ficar juntos para sempre), mas esta fic é voltada para o humor e não para o romance.

Agradeço a todos o apoio, isso me incentiva a escrever. Continuando com a história, espero poder continuar agradando.

Em frente, porque atrás vem gente, mas sem esquecer de um pequeno detalhe: Eu não possuo Saint Seya, é tudo do Sr. Kurumada.

"**Feliz Aniversário!"**

**Capítulo 3 – Surpresa, surpresa...**

Camus aguardava impaciente ao lado de seu Peugeot 307 conversível. Estava esperando Afrodite a mais de meia hora, e já estava considerando chamar o lerdinho de novo. Se bem que ele sabia que, sendo o Afrodite, a probabilidade dele se atrasar só para se arrumar um pouquinho mais era muito grande.

Estava apoiado na lateral do carro, de frente para um bonito casarão antigo muito bem conservado, com uma placa no gramado da frente com os dizeres: "Centro Estético Madame Bovary". Aquele centro era seu orgulho, afinal, o tinha fundado fazia pouco mais de dois anos, junto com sua melhor amiga e com o apoio de diversas marcas famosas na França. Conseguir o apoio das tais marcas tinha sido muito fácil, afinal era um verdadeiro cavalheiro francês.

"Certo, agora ele está extrapolando. As meninas têm de fechar o centro, não é possível que dê para enrolar tanto. O que será que ele está fazendo?"

Camus estava se preparando para chamar Afrodite quando este apareceu na soleira da porta. Estava mais radiante do que uma supernova, e parecia transbordar elegância e charme. No lusco-fusco daquele horário sua roupa parecia brilhar por conta própria, mas era só efeito da seda preta elegantemente cortada, com alguns detalhes muito discretos. A calça era preta também, num corte elegante e que ia bem com a blusa e os sapatos de couro legítimo. Tudo servia muito bem Afrodite, por mais que fosse tudo na medida de Camus.

- Você é muito gentil por me emprestar esta camisa, Camyu. Eu não sei o que faria se não pudesse me arrumar.

- Você ficou muito bem nela, Dido. Mas eu vou querer de volta... – Ele dá um pequeno sorriso – Por hora, pode usar. Vamos, senão não dá tempo de ir num último lugar.

- Qual lugar?

- O qual nós vamos... Oras Afrodite, acha mesmo que eu vou contar?

Afrodite pôs o dedo sobre os lábios, seriamente considerando a questão. Observou Camus entrar no carro e dar a partida. Notou que ele tirou um celular do bolso e parecia em dúvida para ligar para algum lugar. Aquilo estava suspeito, mas não conseguia bem saber o que era mais estranho.

Resolveu sair com Camus, afinal, não era todo dia que ele se dispunha a sair com alguém, em especial Afrodite.

- Vamos então. Quero exibir minha bela companhia para todas as pessoas que encontrarmos, onde quer que seja.

-Está falando de mim? Mas nem sou lá muita coisa, Dido. Você que é o bonitão do Santuário.

- Camyu, dá vontade de te bater às vezes.

O francês estava mais do que glamouroso numa camisa escura muito bem ajustada, de punhos abertos expondo os braços fortes e pálidos dele, combinando com a calça de sarja clara e os sapatos italianos. Todo o conjunto era uma exibição de bom gosto e refinamento, dignos do porte de Camus.

- Por quê? – Outro sorriso brotou nos lábios de Camus, pois ele sabia que era bonito para os padrões estéticos. Mas como era um verdadeiro cavalheiro, também tinha modéstia incluída na sua lista de virtudes.

- Deixa pra lá, vai. Mas me diz aonde vamos... – Afrodite faz sua melhor carinha de pidão.

- Surpresa.

- Ah, Camus, você não tem graça...

Camus enfim decidiu para onde ia telefonar, e falou em francês com alguém do outro lado da linha. Afrodite não cabia em si de tanta curiosidade, mas resolveu se conter. Finalmente Camus decidiu partir, e então foram até o centro da cidade para o tal lugarque Camus havia escolhido.

E era mais uma surpresa fabulosa, já que pararam diante do mais requintado restaurante francês de Atenas, o _Chez Samu. _Não parecia ser grande coisa, até que o cliente entra e se depara com tanto luxo e sofisticação que até se perde. Então a mais graciosa _hostess_ que se possa imaginar vem até você e se oferece para te fazer companhia enquanto sua mesa não fica pronta, isso no caso de você estar desacompanhado.

Mas como todo excelente restaurante, pois a comida lá é mais do que excelente, havia um bar mais do que espetacular para aqueles em espera que tinham a sorte de desfrutar de uma agradável companhia como a de Camus.

E foi isso que fizeram, indo se sentar ao bar.

- Eu não acredito que estou no bar do Chez Samu com o Camus... – Os olhos de Afrodite pareciam querer saltar das órbitas.

- É... A dona me deve uns favores, então resolvi cobrar... Mas não vamos jantar. Só dá tempo para um drinque, culpa de não sei quem... – E Camus joga um olhar significativo para Afrodite, que fica corado.

- Ah, Camyu... Você disse que eu podia...

Camus abriu um sorriso, se divertindo com o embaraço do amigo.

- Imagina, tem nada não. Agora, o que você vai querer?

oOoOoOo

Considerando que a tarde e pré-noite de Camus não estava lá sendo muito difícil, as coisas no Santuário estavam um pouquinho mais desorganizadas...

Tendo finalmente conseguido pôr todas as coisas no lugar exatamente como Camus havia pedido, Marin, Shina e Kiki estavam descendo as escadas do Santuário para voltar à vila e assim poderem se preparar para uma festa que prometia muito.

Chegando na casa de Capricórnio, os três se depararam com um senhor salão de baile às antigas, com direito a uma pista de dança de madeira enorme, vários candelabros complementando a iluminação, e alguns outros itens charmosos, como um antigo bar com várias bebidas muito diferentes e um piano de cauda.

- Shura, de onde saiu esse piano?

O cavaleiro se surpreendeu, afinal, estava arrumando uma mesa com alguns petiscos e não viu os três entrarem. Se virando para ver quem era, apenas piscou um olho misteriosamente.

- Melhor eu não falar...

Marin parecia curiosa, Shina deu de ombros e Kiki chegou mais perto para ver, mas teve de sair correndo para alcançar as duas que já iam indo embora.

Continuaram descendo em direção à Sagitário, e lá se depararam com um arranjo de mesas similar ao que deixaram pronto na casa de Aquário, mas com um espaço perto do que parecia ser um pequeno palco e com a decoração significativamente mais alegre, em tons de verde e vermelho. Como não viram Máscara da Morte, resolveram prosseguir e sair dali rapidinho.

Afinal desceram até Escorpião e novamente tiveram de parar, mas agora por causa do escuro impenetrável.

- Milo! Acende a luz, poxa!

- Ah! Perdão! Eu estava tentando deixar tudo mais escuro, mas acho que já consegui o que queria...

Um pequeno estalo e o lugar se iluminou. Tudo o que puderam antes de Milo empurrá-los porta afora reclamando que eles iam realmente estragar a surpresa foram um bando de pufes, uma área aberta, enormes caixas de som e muitas luzes coloridas espalhadas em lugares estranhos.

Em Libra puderam ver a cuidadosa decoração ao estilo chinês de Mu. O que foi muito estranho, em especial porque o próprio estava ali no meio vestido à caráter, parecendo um verdadeiro oriental.

- Mestre Um! Nunca vi esses trajes antes!

- Oras, o Tibete é um pulo da China. Acha mesmo que eu não ia ter trajes de seda? – E Mu piscou um olho de forma marota.

Na próxima casa tiveram de atravessar correndo por causa do cheiro enjoativo de incenso, mas que Shaka estava resolvendo abrindo todas as janelas. A brisa fez com que todas as cortinas de seda esvoaçassem, criando um bonito cenário.

Enfim em Leão, eles pararam para admirar todos os vasos espalhados em todas as partes, menos num grande espaço ao centro. O calor estava insuportável, e Aiorira lutava com um vaso especialmente grande.

- Quer ajuda, Aioria?

- Ah! Aceito... este aqui está especialmente recalcitrante.

Com um pouco de esforço, o vaso foi posto no lugar, as últimas velas penduradas (- Mas Aioria! Não vai pegar fogo? – Sem estresse, foi tudo cuidadosamente planejado.), os sprinklers checados e a temperatura tornou a subir.

- Credo, Aioria! O que ta fazendo tanto calor?

- Ah... Aquecedores... Mas chega vamos, embora com vocês, quero que isto aqui continue razoavelmente surpreendente.

E assim os três tiveram de continuar em seu caminho. Na próxima casa, a de Gêmeos, o espetáculo de milhões de bolinhas se sabão por todos os lados foi o suficiente para que eles parassem alguns instantes, o mesmo tempo que levou para Saga vê-los e começar a enxotá-los dali, mas não antes deles verem os lasers coloridos em funcionamento.

Correram para atravessar Câncer, e viram finalmente Máscara da Morte. Ele estava selando a entrada e pondo sinais para as pessoas darem a volta na casa caso quisessem subir. Sábia decisão, decidiram os três, e continuaram em frente sem chamar a atenção de Máscara.

Ao atravessarem Touro, puderam ouvir trechos de um ritmo balançante de música, diferente

De tudo o que já haviam ouvido, a moa ser quando Deba pegava seu cavaquinho.

Finalmente passaram por Áries, a outra casa vazia, mas notaram que as luzes estavam acesas. Como Camus e Afrodite teria de eventualmente se arrumar, certo? Continuaram até a vila, a tempo de ver o famoso Peugeot 307 conversível voltando de sua longa estada fora.

- Afrodite, já chega! Não vou deixar você tomar outro Bloody Mary, nem que você se ajoelhe! Vamos, senão você não volta para sua casa!

Tendo apenas tomado três, quase que em sucessão, Afrodite estranhou a reação de Camus, afinal, ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia o que era preciso para deixar Afrodite, natural do país produtor de um das melhores vodkas do mundo, bêbado. Mas Dido resolveu afinal não contrariar. Quem sabe ele teria mais uma surpresa na manga?

Voltaram ao carro, e estavam se dirigindo ao Santuário. Afrodite não se agüentou e teve de perguntar.

- Camus... tem algo que você não está me contando...?

- Ah... Claro que não. Não seja bobo.

- Mas Camus. Você saiu comigo assim, porque deu vontade?

- Claro! Por que mais?

- Ah... sei lá. Mas é que tem aquele detalhezinho... de que hoje é meu aniversário.

- Sim, eu sei. E eu te dei um presente, lembra? – E Camus não pode evitar sorrir ao ver a cara de felicidade que Afrodite fez. Afinal Afrodite se calou, se convencedo que talvez não tivesse nada de especial por trás do ato de Camus.

Camus suspirou, aliviado por ter conseguido despistar Afrodite. Logo chegaram ao Santuário, e Camus viu Marin, Shina e Kiki entrando na vila. "Ah, então eles conseguiram acabar. Que bom... hora da segunda parte do plano então."

- Dido, aposto que você está querendo se refrescar, certo? Antes de voltar eu pedi pro Mu deixar a gente usar sua casa pra podermos nos lavar e tal.

- Ah! Como você adivinhou? Tem passado muito tempo comigo, caro amigo... – Deu uma risada.

- Oras! Mas o que é isso? Mas que roupas bonitas! Quem será que deixou?

As tais roupas Eram uma calça de linho branco fino e uma camisa de algodão escuro da mais alta qualidade. Afrodite se refrescou no banheiro, se trocou e tornou a ficar deslumbrante. Mas quando saiu do banheiro, não viu Camus. Supondo que seu colega estava à caminho de sua casa, resolveu voltar à sua também, pensando que afinal um dos seus companheiros ter se lembrado de seu aniversário não era de todo ruim, e que talvez fizesse uma festa no final de semana.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao chegar perto da casa de Aldebaran e ouvir um delicioso ritmo latino embalar conversas animadas? Logo que entrou na casa, se deparou com um grande grupo de cavaleiros de prata e alguns moradores da vila se divertindo ao som de uma animada roda de samba, liderada por Deba. Quando ele parou na entrada, todos se viraram ao mesmo tempo e gritaram:

- FELIZA ANIVERSÀRIO!

oOoOoOo

Uau! Eu consegui mais um capítulo após uma pausa absurda de anos! o.O Espero que as poucas pessoas que estavam acompanhando a história, e mais aquelas que espero conquistar com este novo capítulo, me perdoem por este lapso... É que simplesmente me faltava a inspiração...

Bom, vejamos se volto à ativa, né?

Vejo vocês por aí!


End file.
